


The Frosties

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly just boys worrying, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “I’m afraid number 3 has a rare case of the frosties.” Coran states, looking over a datapad. “It is a very rare condition that some get when their body does not fully thaw out after being in the cryopods. To put it simply, he is freezing from the inside out.”“What’s the cure?” Shiro asks moving closer to look over Coran’s shoulder as if he could read what the tablet read. “Do we just refreeze him and thaw him out again?”A soft snort of laughter comes from the bed drawing Shiro’s eye to Lance. He’s smiling softly, laying with his cheek smashed against Keith’s chest, watching Shiro. “I’m not a freezerpop Shiro. Though I’m sure I’m just as delicious.”“That would be a negatory number 1. Doing that would have the opposite effect and in fact make it worse in the end.” Coran shifts, setting the datapad to his side and looking up at Shiro. “The safest cure for the frosties is gradually warming his body up until all the ice not only thaws from, but sweats out of his body. I have programmed your shared room to change slowly in temperature. My suggestion is that you three go in there and, well, cuddle.”





	The Frosties

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for my friend Bird who requested a hurt/comfort sickfic with shklance. I hope you like it Love!

Getting hurt in battle sucked. Even with the healing pods to get them up and going again Lance still hated it. But, a little pain is worth it to save the universe. That’s why he once again finds himself opening his eyes to the woosh of warm air as the pod opened practically dumping him out into the arms of one of the men waiting for him. 

_Okay, so maybe getting hurt isn’t that bad if I get to wake up to this._

He snuggles into the warmth of the arms wrapped around him, letting out a pleased hum when he feels the warmth of another body at his side wrapping them both up in a hug. “How are you feeling?”

“Cold.” Lance answers honestly, trying to burrow his still-cold body into one of his boyfriend’s. 

Keith wraps his arms tighter, clinging to him. “You scared me.”

Refusing to look up into either men’s worried eyes Lance just clings tighter, clenching his fists into the fabric of his shirt. “Can we talk about this later? I just want to go cuddle under a thousand blankets. I’m so cold.” 

“He’s right, Keith. The cryopod is draining. Let’s just go sleep for tonight and we can talk about this in the morning.” Shiro’s hand rubs soothingly along Lance’s spine. “We all need rest.” 

“But-“

“Keith, it’s just one night. It’ll give you time to calm down too.” Shiro’s other hand moves along Keith’s back. “You haven’t slept in two days.”

With a loud sigh Keith relents, stepping back he drags a hand down Lance’s arm to pry his fingers off his shirt and lace them together. “Okay Lance, lets go sleep.”

Sagging in relief Lance reaches back to grab Shiro’s hand with his other and lets Keith lead them down the hall and to Lance’s door. It took a bit of situating as it always did but soon Lance was dressed in his pjs and wrapped in a blanket snuggled onto Shiro’s chest as Keith pressed against his back. 

Feeling warm and wanted he drifted off into sleep, ignoring the tension he felt in both his boyfriends bodies. That was a problem for future Lance.

* * *

Lance always hated the morning after being in the healing pod. His body always felt sluggish and achey, exhausted from overworking to heal his injuries in such a short amount of time. This time was no exception, he woke up to his body refusing to listen to him, had to fight to even open his eyes, let alone stand. But, unlike other times it felt like needles stabbing into is joints every time he moved, and he was so _cold_.

Looking around the room his chest ached when he found himself alone, neither Keith nor Shiro there to greet him. His lip trembled, eyes feeling damp. _Always the one left by myself._ Ignoring the tears stinging the corners of his eyes he pushed himself to the foot of the bed, wincing as his feet hit the cold floor. 

_God, why does it hurt so much?_

A gasp escaped his lips as he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and pushed to his feet. Every step felt like he was walking on broken glass, and his lungs burned. He stumbled into the wall, crying out as his body connected with the metal sending more jabs of pain through his veins. 

It took four tries before he could get the door open and tumble into the hallway. He pressed himself against the wall, dragging his body towards the training room. Hopefully Shiro and Keith will still be there. 

Something wasn’t right.

And no one was around to help him, again.

* * *

_Keith knew his back was safe. Even in the midst of battle when the opponents vastly outnumbered them he knew his back was safe. Lance had his back, had protected it for years, even when they didn’t seem to get along Lance would always keep his back safe._

_Lance was his guardian angel, and Keith couldn’t see himself living without him. Especially now that they were dating. Keith knew two things for certain; he would never let Shiro leave his sight for more than an hour again, and Lance would always protect him._

_The pain of a shot ripping through his shoulder sent him to his hands and knees, only trained reflexes saved him as he turned to throw his blade at the sentry that shot him, wedging it into it’s head. He quickly stood up, running to grab his blade as his mind raced. Why didn’t Lance protect him?_

_“Lance?” No answer came, he checked his coms and tried again. “Lance? What do you see up there?”_

_There was no answer._

_Something was wrong._

Keith’s face collided with the floor hard, his hand pulled behind his back and pinned there, a heavy weight pressed into his spine. “Yeild.” 

Nodding, Keith complied, tapping the ground with his free hand until his boyfriend’s weight got off of him, a metallic arm appeared in his vision and Keith took it, letting Shiro pull him to his feet. 

“You weren’t paying attention.” Shiro supplied, letting his hand linger as he looked over Keith. “Where’d you go?”

“I was just thinking.” Keith mumbled, pulling his hand back to rub his shoulder.

“About Lance?” Shiro gave a knowing look and Keith nodded. “I understand, you know. I may not show it as much as you but what happened out there, it really scared me.”

“What if he does it again?”

Shiro shrugs. “Well if he’s anything like you he probably will. Come on, you’re obviously not up for training so lets just go get something to-“ 

An alarm blared through the room, lights flashing as Coran’s voice boomed through the speakers. “Paladins, a local planet is under attack by Galra forces, get to your lions immediately!” 

“A hero’s work is never done.” Shiro sighs, jogging for the door, Keith close behind. “Lets go save some aliens, then we can have a talk with our angel.”

“Yeah,” Keith gave a small smile before jogging for his armor and then his lion. 

The battle was an easy one, only two large battleclass ships, so they didn’t even have to form voltron. Which was good, because Lance was moving slow, making too many mistakes. 

Once they’d finished the fighting in the sky they moved down to the planet, intent on disposing of any stragglers. Keith didn’t see Lance land his lion, didn’t hear him call out he was in a good position, but he did see the blast he _Knew_ to come from Lance’s sniper rifle come way too close to relieving Pidge of an ear. 

“You alright up there, Sharpshooter? You seem to be a little off your game.” Keith tried to sound playful, but he knew he sounded worried. 

“How could I possibly be alright if I have to constantly watch your ass?” Lance’s snide remark back lacked its usual sass, and sounded quiet and breathy. 

Keith frowned, looking up at Lance’s silhouette in the distance, propped up on the top of his lion, leaning heavily on one ear. He looked back around, trying to seem his usual self as he opened a private line over the coms. “Shiro?”

“I know, I can tell too.” Shiro’s voice sounds tired, Keith knew it means he was worried. “Go check on him, we both know you want to.”

Keith didn’t even reply, just ran towards the blue lion, easily making it to her paws. “Keith? I lost you.”

“Don’t worry about him, Lance just keep watching our backs. I sent Keith on an important mission.” Shiro’s voice sounded soft, he was trying to keep Lance from feeling guilty for not noticing Keith’s escape. 

Keith looked up at Blue, patting her paw softly. “Don’t kick me off, okay girl?” With one last look up at Blue’s head Keith jumped onto her paw, startling when it lifted on its own carrying him up to the lion’s head. “Thank you, Blue.”

“Blue, I need you to stay still for me girl I’m not really steady on my feet right now.” Keith heard the waver in Lance’s voice, watched his body stumble and lean heavier onto Blue’s ear. He stepped off Blue’s paw, carefully moving along her head towards Lance. 

His helmet was off, hair a knotted disaster Keith had never seen outside of the bedroom. He pressed his head against Blue’s ear, a shuddering breath shaking his body. “God Blue, I can’t see shit down there it’s all cloudy and spinni-“

“You’re sick.” Keith stepped closer, watching Lance’s back stiffen, he turned quickly, his face was horribly pale, and his lips were so blue they matched his startled wide eyes. 

“Keith.” He watched in horror as Lance’s body seemed to give out, he fell hard to his elbows on the metal of Blue, the blue of eyes rolling up into his head. Keith rushed forward, skidding to his knees just in time to catch Lance’s head before it collided with Blue. 

“LANCE!!” Keith shook the other boy’s shoulder, feeling his hand seem to stick to the hardness of his armor as if it were frozen. “Shiro! Lance passed out!”

“Get him back to the castle immediately, I’ll finish up here and meet you in the medbay.” 

“I will go there now to assist you!” Corans voice called over the coms as Keith gathered Lance into his arms, he ran to the edge of Blue’s nose intent to jump down and run to his own lion. Blue shifted, roaring loudly before taking off into the air, Keith startled, gripping Lance tight to his chest as Blue easily tossed them into the air and with one quick bite Keith was tumbling inside of her, Lance’s limp form crashing against his own. 

“Thank you, Blue.” He curled Lance up in his arms, standing up to wait just inside her mouth for her to land. Lance’s body shook in his arms, so cold Keith could feel it through both their armors. “Just hold on, Lance. Okay? I can’t do this without you.”

* * *

The instant the battle is over Shiro runs to Black, piloting her towards the castle, nearly tumbling out of her mouth as he rushes out of the hanger and towards the med bay. He skids around the corner, nearly slamming into the door as it opens to rush inside. 

“Lance? Keith?” wide eyes search the area, settling first on the orange of Coran’s hair then moving over to the bed where Lance lay shaking violently clinging to Keith’s chest. They both were stripped down to their black under armor suits.

“Shiro?” Lance sits up, his lips blue and his cheeks looking as if ice were frosted over the skin. He pushes away from Keith, reaching out a hand towards Shiro. But, as soon as he moves away from the warmth of Keith’s body he seems to shake harder, whimpering out in pain. He quickly turns back to Keith burying his face into his chest and curling tight against him.

“I’m afraid number 3 has a rare case of the frosties.” Coran states, looking over a datapad. “It is a very rare condition that some get when their body does not fully thaw out after being in the cryopods. To put it simply, he is freezing from the inside out.”

“What’s the cure?” Shiro asks moving closer to look over Coran’s shoulder as if he could read what the tablet read. “Do we just refreeze him and thaw him out again?”

A soft snort of laughter comes from the bed drawing Shiro’s eye to Lance. He’s smiling softly, laying with his cheek smashed against Keith’s chest, watching Shiro. “I’m not a freezerpop Shiro. Though I’m sure I’m just as delicious.”

“That would be a negatory number 1. Doing that would have the opposite effect and in fact make it worse in the end.” Coran shifts, setting the datapad to his side and looking up at Shiro. “The safest cure for the frosties is gradually warming his body up until all the ice not only thaws from, but sweats out of his body. I have programmed your shared room to change slowly in temperature. My suggestion is that you three go in there and, well, cuddle.”

“Cuddle?” 

“Why yes, Number 1. Sharing body heat is a great way to warm one’s bones. But no _strenuous activities._ ” Coran clears his throat and moves to leave the room. “Do move in there as Lance’s own pace, but I might suggest doing it soon.”

“Of course, Coran. Thank you.” Shiro smiles at the older man as he waves, walking out the door. 

“I always wanted an extended cuddle session.” Lance’s chuckle was weak, and his voice barely above a whisper. “It’s okay if you two have other stuff to do. I know you’re busy and-“

“Don’t be stupid.” Keith growls, his grip around Lance’s shoulders tightening. “What could possibly be more important than helping you?”

“Keith’s right, Lance. Nothing is more important than helping you feel better.” Shiro smiles softly, reaching his hand out to place over Lance’s back, aiming for a soft, reassuring caress. 

Lance screams.

It's loud, it's pained, it's nothing like Shiro had ever heard from the man before. 

Shiro rips his hand away, holding it close to his chest as he stares wide eyed at Lance. He's curled tightly against Keith’s chest now, whimpering, tears frozen to his already frosted cheeks, clinging to his eyelashes. Shiro's eyes trail down to wear he'd placed his hand and he drops his jaw in shock. There in the center of Lance's back is a perfectly formed frosted handprint.

“Oh god! Lance! I'm so sorry, my hand, I didn't even think about the metal. Oh god I fucked up so bad I shouldn’t ha-“

“Shiro!” Keith scolds startling him out of his guilty rambling. “He passed out.”

Swallowing down the sudden bile clogging his throat Shiro backs away, looking down at his hand in horror. “I should go.”

“What? But what about Lance?” Keith squirms to try to get out from under Lance. “Shiro you didn't know! Don’t go, I need you to help me with-“

“No!” Shiro shakes his head rapidly, backing up into the door frame. “I can't Keith, I don’t want to hurt him. Not again. I should just… stay away.” 

He turns, sprinting out of the room, ignoring Keith's distressed shouts behind him.

* * *

Everything burns.

No, everything itches. Like this horrible under the skin where your nails can't reach no matter how much you dig at it, even when you itch so much it draws blood. His whole body was just _itchy_ and it made it _really_ hard to keep sleeping.

Not to mention the pain, the center of his back between his shoulder blades hurt, bad, almost as bad as the residual ache he'd felt after saving Coran from the explosion so long ago. 

 

Curling his fingers he runs them across the chest underneath him, hard muscles, bumps from the ribs, definitely Keith. With a groan he pulls his hand back, slowly pushing himself to sit up. He blinks slowly, his body shaking from the loss of warmth around him after leaving Keith's body heat and letting the blankets tumble to his waist. 

His brain struggles to catch up, memories lagging as he stares down at Keith, passed out with a small trickle of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. _Adorable_. Lance reaches his hand out, intent to brush the liquid away, frowning when his fingers come back with frost on them where they gathered the drool. _Right, the freezies… or frosties… whatever it was called. Coran told Shiro about it then…_

“Shiro?!” Memories come flooding back of a frozen hand pressed into his back, of the horrible pain and the inability to hold in his scream, of Shiro’s terrified face just before Lance blacked out. 

Lance whips around so fast he's shocked he doesn’t accidentally hit Keith as he looks at the empty space in the bed behind him. _I have to find Shiro._

With slow movements Lance slides down the bed, carefully avoiding Keith's sleeping body. When he finally gets to his feet he reaches over to grab a blanket, wrapping it tight around his body. With one last glance down at Keith, passed out from exhaustion in only his boxers, body covered in a sheen of sweat, a pattern of red on one side of his chest that looks an awful lot like the side of Lance's face, hand and arm. 

“Please don’t wake up.” He whispers softly, placing a kiss on Keith’s forehead, cringing when he pulls back to frost left behind like an icy lipstick mark. “I’ll be back soon, I have to find Shiro.” 

As quick as he can move Lance bypasses his slippers, going straight for the door. A cold blast of air hits him as the door opens, bringing a whimper to his lips as he curls the blanket tighter around his shoulders, hunching his back and padding quickly down the hall.

The cold metal of the floor below hurt his feet as he moved, causing his body to work against him, walking slower, the pads of his feet trying to stick to the metal below with every step. The more his body slowed the more his feet stuck, and before Lance realizes it he's stumbling sideways into the walls, tendrils of pain coursing up his leg. “I should have put on my-”

“LANCE?!” 

 

A loud crash echoes through the hallway only made softer by the thudding of running feet. Lance's vision goes fuzzy around the edges, his eyes fighting to stay open as boots skid to a stop in front of him. “Lance! What are you doing? Why are you out of bed?”

Smiling Lance rests his weight against the wall, looking up at Shiro's worried eyes. “I was looking for you. I woke up and you weren’t there with us… I missed you.”

“Lance, you idiot.” Shiro's arms hover awkwardly in the air, wanting to pull Lance into a hug but also too scared to hurt him. “I was just on my way back. I had Hunk help me make you some soup and coc-oh…”

Both men glance over to the hall where the ground and walls are splattered with said soup and cocoa. “guess the floor was hungry.”

Shiro bursts out laughing, a snort echoing through the halls as he gasps for air, startling to a stop only when he felt the cold press of Lance against his chest. “Lance-“

“Please, Shiro. I need you too. I- I don't want to be without either of-“ Strong arms wrap around Lance, pinning him to Shiro's chest as Shiro buries his nose into his neck. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance could feel the cold slide of tears freezing on his skin, but choosing to ignore it he just cuddled in closer. “I was so worried, I didn’t mean to-“

“LANCE WHERE THE FU-“ Keith comes skidding around the corner, still wearing only his boxers, skidding to a stop at the scene. Shiro looks up, smiling guiltily over at Keith as Lance snuggles further into his chest, refusing to look at Keith. His eyes trail over to the mess on the floor before he sighs loudly. “okay you two lets go, if our bedroom is going to be gross and sticky hot the least we could do is actually use it to warm you up.”

“But-“

“The only butts I want to see is both of yours in bed, cuddling, now go. I'll clean up the mess and-“

“Nooo.” Lance whines, holding his arm out with a pout towards Keith. “I want both of you.”

“Lance it will only be-“

“Nooooo.”

“You’re being-“

“Noooooooo.”

“Fine!” Keith stomps over, Scooping Lance up in a princess hold and stomping back towards their room. “But you're the one who has to explain to Coran why you left a mess in his castle.”

“I can live with that.” Lance's smile is smug as he watches Shiro follow behind them. 

They make it to the room and Keith tosses Lance onto the bed, smirking as he cackles out bouncing on the mattress. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I will if you two come here.” Lance holds his arms up, pouting. “Come on, boys. Make me an Ice Lance Sandwich.”

Shiro snickers and Keith shakes his head but both men comply, climbing into the bed on either side of the blanket burrito that is Lance. Careful to keep his metal arm away from Lance, Shiro lies on his back letting Lance cuddle into his side as Keith spoons around him from behind. 

They lay silently, Lance keeping his breathing soft, waiting until the breathing from both men even out before he shifts, snuggling his nose into Shiro's chest, wishing he'd made him strip down first. 

“I’m lucky,” Lance whispers into the silent air. “That of all the people in the universe I got the opportunity to fall in love with the two of you.”

Twin gasps echo through the air, chilling Lance's already frozen veins. He jerks up, arms waving in the air as he pushes himself towards the foot of the bed. “I mean- I don't- what I meant was-“

“you love us?” Keith pushes up into sitting, eyes wild and unreadable. Swallowing down his fear Lance nods slowly, opening his mouth to reply when a warm hand grabs his wrist, yanking him back down and throwing the heavy blanket back over him.

Before he can even register what's going on both his boyfriends have Lance wrapped in tight hugs. “I- no, _we_ love you too, Lance.” Shiro whispers into his hair, Keith nodding into his back. 

“Really?”

“Really.” Keith nods again. “So shut up and go to sleep so you get better and we can show you how much we love you. Outside of this inside-a-volcano heat.”

Lance chuckles, but nods, and they all get comfortable again. It didn’t take long before Lance was drifting off, warm in Love's comfortable embrace.

He wasn't sure how long he was passed out, but when Lance wakes up the aches are gone. His body feels rested, warm, and sweaty in the horrible heat of their room. He isn't sure who wakes him, but he is sure of one thing, that was a sneeze at his back. Sitting up slowly Lance looks down at his boyfriends, both lying on their backs, sprawled out on the large bed. Both of their eyes looked red-rimmed and puffy, their noses pink. 

“Oh no.” he gasps, reaching his hands out to place on hott foreheads. “I got you both sick!”

Shiro rolls his head to look up at Lance, a soft smile on his face as Lance's hand shifts to cup his jaw. “Guess it's your turn to take care of us.”

“I’d love to.” Lance smiles, placing a soft kiss on Shiro's lips, then Keith’s. Even with everyone sick, Lance knew he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please click the kudos button, consider leaving a comment, and stop by my tumblr! I reblog a lot of fun shit posts too!


End file.
